


Gentle Breeze, Gentle Heart

by ProbablyLouis



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyLouis/pseuds/ProbablyLouis
Summary: Blah blah hectic day, fighting monsters, grimnir is a competent badass.(Had this idea after i pulled a muscle at work. Take my scribble.)
Relationships: Gran/Grimnir (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Gentle Breeze, Gentle Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Blah blah hectic day, fighting monsters, grimnir is a competent badass.
> 
> (Had this idea after i pulled a muscle at work. Take my scribble.)

Sitting on the deck of the grandcypher, back against the railing, gentle breeze rustling warm brown and light lavender hair. A little bruised, adrenaline settling down as they stay.

Gran leans his head back against the railing, eyes meeting the sky past the other side of the deck. "You know, Grimnir, I can't seem to figure out how you make being heroic look so easy." Gran turns his head to glance at Grimnir, greeted by an excited smile and a gentle chuckle. Today seems to have worn him out a bit. There's something intimate about Grimnir feeling comfortable enough to let silence stand for as long as it has.

Gran is caught by the sparkle in his eye, enchanting twin stars of pink and blue. "You know.... Nothing is hard for The Mad Cyclone, Sing-u-lar-i-ty~." 

"Nothing at all?" Gran leans his head down to Grimnir's shoulder, smooth skin pressed against his warm cheek. Grimnir might be able to feel the smirk pulling his cheek even. Grimnir goes stiff for a few seconds, eyes trained on Gran, who was in return looking back up at him.

Gran watches his lips move, the quiet mumble lost on the gust of wind picking up, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. 

"What was that, Mad Cyclone? I couldn't hear you with the breeze in my ears." Gran lifts his head a bit from Grimnir's shoulder, tilting his head quizzically.

"This just isn't fair." Its uttered with a hint of petulance accompanied by the urgency of a whine.

"What isn't fair?"

Grimnir reaches over, pulling Gran's head down into his lap. Gran is startled, a happy laugh cackling its way into the breeze as his cheek hits the soft fabric of Grimnir's pants. He looks up, melting a bit at the sight of Grimnir above him, the soft sunlight and gentle breeze framing and tousling him. His eyes are so gentle.... the curve of his smile... his soft hair brushing across his face... the persistent red across his cheeks.

He can't help the blush welling up on his own face, rotating so he's lying flat on his back. Gran wants to hide, to turn away but something about the earnestness has him enraptured. He feels fingers brush his hair away from his face, combing it back.


End file.
